


KyomoHokku Exchange : Soulmate Edition

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Come and join the upcoming Fic Exchange dedicated to KyomoHokku with the main theme Soulmates!
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 2





	KyomoHokku Exchange : Soulmate Edition

(I know this is kind of cheating but there's really no good way to promote the exchange on this platform any other way lol)

Anyway, we're hosting a fic exchange for KyomoHokku and we'd love you all amazing writers to join our first round of exchanges!

Interested? Head over to the collection to read more - and maybe sign-up? ;D ♥

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KyomoHokku_Soulmate>


End file.
